Charlotte Richards
|image = s3 promo - Charlotte Richards.jpg |date of death = * 2016 * 2018 |home = *Heaven *Hell *Los Angeles |family = *Elliot Richards *Micah Richards *Ivy Richards |occupation = Attorney |affiliation = *Brad Wheeler *Goddess *Amenadiel *Dan Espinoza |portrayed by = Tricia Helfer |seasons = 2-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Charlotte Richards was an attorney. Shortly after being murdered, Goddess took on her body as a vessel while searching for Lucifer. She was resurrected by Goddess as Goddess left Earth for the void. Charlotte was killed by Lieutenant Marcus Pierce in . History Charlotte Richards was a defense attorney at Richards and Wheeler, a high-end law firm in Beverly Hills. Many of her clients were criminals whom she knowingly helped out of legal problems. She was married to Elliot Richards and together they had multiple children. Charlotte was having an affair with Brad Wheeler, her partner at the firm. Before she was murdered, she was working on a sensitive case with the FBI to bring Victor Perez's cartel down. The only other person at the firm who knew the details of the case was Liam Pickering. When Charlotte went to meet their informant, Marco Sanchez, at Hotel Gleam, Pickering murdered both of them with a screwdriver, trying to frame Jimmy the Carpenter (one of Perez's men who, unknown to Pickering, was already dead). Chloe and Lucifer investigated the case with Dan's and Ella's assistance. In , Goddess departs Charlotte's body to create a new universe for herself in the void at Lucifer's suggestion. As Dan examines Charlotte's body, she awakens, surprising Lucifer. It quickly becomes clear that Goddess resurrected the human Charlotte when she left and Charlotte shows no memory from the time period Goddess controlled her body. She is then taken away by paramedics who believe her fall from the Santa Monica Pier is the reason for her confusion. In , Dan reveals that Charlotte does not remember him or their relationship, devastating him. Lucifer tries to reassure Dan that Charlotte's behavior is not his fault. In , Charlotte shows up at Lucifer's apartment, which causes him to briefly believe that his mother has returned, only to be horrified as Charlotte kissed him. Lucifer explains to her that they are not nor will they ever be lovers but admits that they do have a complicated history. Finally broken, she confides in Lucifer about her problems. By putting together pieces of what she remembers, she guesses that she went to Hell, even though she believes she is a good person. Following Lucifer's suggestion, she cooperates with the LAPD by giving them video footage of the murder. Upon the realization that representing criminals led to her former damnation, she decides to hold her clients hostage at gunpoint to uncover the murderer. Lucifer intervenes, explaining that Simon killed himself as a way to expose the company for its crimes. Charlotte argues that there are no loopholes in avoiding sins and states that her clients are guilty of poisoning their customers with their tainted pudding. In her hysterical state, she wants to execute them, but Lucifer calms her down. Unknown to Charlotte, Lucifer was able to record the incriminating conversation leading to her clients' arrests. Later, Charlotte apologizes to Dan for her behavior towards him. She then departs alongside Lucifer to her apartment. She asks Lucifer what she was like during her lost time, to which he replies she was "quite the handful… intense, jealous, hair-trigger emotions, prone to making cosmically epic mistakes, but everything that she did… came from a place of love." In , as part of her new outlook on life where she does good, Charlotte decides to take a job as at the D.A.'s office, putting criminals in prison instead of helping them get away with their crimes. In , Charlotte meets Amenadiel, who initially mistakes her for the goddess and reveals a little about the goddess. Later (knowing that she is no longer his mother), Amenadiel explains that during her amnesiac period she was his mother. In , Charlotte confronts Lucifer about everything Amenadiel said and Lucifer reveals the whole truth. Charlotte enters in despair thinking she was going crazy. Amenadiel and Lucifer decide to prove to her by having Lucifer display his wings. This shocking display causes Charlotte to feel relieved that she hadn't gone insane but disturbed to see the Devil himself. In , Charlotte is shot and killed by Marcus Pierce, who actually intended to kill Amenadiel. She is then carried by Amenadiel to Heaven, after his wings come back. In , everyone is left grieved by Charlotte's death, particularly Dan Espinoza who had loved her. Looking through her cases, Lucifer discovers that Charlotte was prosecuting a surprising number of cases and Lucifer and Chloe acknowledge that Charlotte wasn't afraid of going after the worst criminals in existence. Dan discovers that Charlotte was investigating Pierce who was actually the Sinnerman, forcing Lucifer to admit the truth to Dan and Chloe that Pierce really is the Sinnerman. When Pierce becomes emotional while talking about Charlotte's killer, Chloe realizes that Pierce really did kill her. After mortally wounding Pierce, Lucifer points out that while Pierce has no regrets about his other actions, he holds remorse over killing Charlotte, accident or not. As a result, Pierce will be haunted by Charlotte's murder forever in Hell. In , which takes place in an alternate universe created by God that has Chloe never become a detective and meet Lucifer, shows a different version of Charlotte who is still alive. Apparently not being killed in 2016, she thus never went to Hell and is still corrupt in this universe. She is Lucifer's attorney, but later makes a deal with the corrupt Dan to steal Lucifer's money. She succeeds in getting the money, but encounters Maze who convinces her to take it to live out her sinful desires, as Maze knew that by doing this Charlotte was dooming herself to Hell. However, as Maze threatened to kill Charlotte and Dan if they remain in Los Angeles, the two depart together apparently in a relationship. Personality Like any high-level defense attorney, Charlotte was strong and confident. She knowingly helped guilty criminals get away with their crimes using loopholes. She was unfaithful to her husband, having an affair with Brad Wheeler. After her resurrection from Hell, Charlotte tries her best to hide the fact that she cannot remember the past few months. She believes people will think she is insane. After having a conversion with Lucifer about her memories of Hell, which she tried to shrug off, she realizes that helping criminals get away with their crimes caused her damnation. She decides that she has to change to prevent going to Hell again and takes a job at the D.A.'s office. She is comfortable with confiding with Lucifer and they have a growing friendship. In her new outlook on life, she was loved and respected by many people who were deeply grieved by her loss. Her determination to do the right thing is shown to have led Charlotte to prosecute a surprising number of cases with her friends noting her fearlessness. Her genuine change and selflessness secured her place in Heaven following her second death. In the alternate universe Charlotte never died and thus never went to Hell, nor was brought back to life when the Goddess left her body. This meant that she remained corrupt and aided criminals, and was willing to betray Lucifer for his money, who was her client in this universe. Appearances Trivia * Both the Charlotte Richards from the regular universe and alternate universe have a romantic interest in Dan Espinoza. Gallery |-|Season 2 = 202 0065 Charlotte Richards.jpg 202 0140 Charlotte Richards.jpg 218 Goddess leaving Charlotte.jpg 218 Charlotte restored.jpg 218 Charlotte EMT.jpg |-|Season 3 = season3richards1.jpg season3richards2.jpg season3richards3.jpg Lucifer-season-3-episode-5-review-welcome-back-charlotte-richards.jpg|Charlotte and Lucifer 323_the_angel_Amenadiel.jpg|The angel Amenadiel takes the deceased Charlotte to Heaven. fr:Charlotte Richards ru:Шарлотта Ричардс Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil